A matter of time
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Hanna and Emily try to make a baby. G!P. Rated M for good reason.


**A/N: So this was just a little something I wanted to do. If you read any of my stories you'll notice I do G!P a lot so this story is no different. It also has smut so that's fun. If it's cool, let me know. If it sucks, let me know that too. Thanks for reading.**

 **Edit: I would like to point out that G!P does imply the fact that a character has a penis. It has come to my attention that some may not know this or have questions about it. Why do I do it? because I like it. I know the PLL fandom does not have much G!P so if i continue to write for it, i may not get as many readers which is fine but I don't like to be questioned when i stated what is involved in the story. G!P is just what i do. So with that being said, enjoy.**

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

Making a baby isn't as fun as I thought it would be. I love how dedicated Hanna is once she wants to do something but It's not exactly a turn on…

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't work." I say as I put my shirt back on and sit on the couch. Hanna has been really tracking her ovulation so when she says it's time, it's time. Luckily, I didn't have to work today so we didn't have an issue with availability.

"How would you know? Like really know?" Hanna says from her spot on the floor against the wall. Her feet are up and she's lying on her back.

"Gravity helps, but the women who get pregnant on accident don't do that."

"Well this woman is trying to get pregnant on purpose. Can't you just be supportive? Don't you want this baby too?" She says.

"Of course I do Hanna, but stressing out over it isn't going to help us." I tell her. Hanna huffs and sits up properly.

"I'm not stressed. I'm being proactive." She says with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine. I'm going to get ready for work. I advise you do the same." I stand up and go to the bathroom once Hanna doesn't respond.

Hanna and I have been married for 4 years now. We've finally gotten to a point where we can start making our own family. We started trying to have a baby a few months ago. Hanna has been pretty upset that we haven't had any luck yet. I just think our timing has been off but we've been tracking her ovulation for the last 2 months and nothing has happened yet. I think Hanna is getting frustrated but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end.

I've been trying my best to cooperate with her needs but it's tiring. We've been having sex like crazy. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing but it's losing it's…I guess, intimacy? The romance is just gone… It just feels like a chore. I'm hoping it won't stay like this forever...

I finish my shower and head out to work. I'm coaching a high school swim team and track. I really like my job though it fails in comparison to Hanna's. Hanna has her own boutique now and she's doing very well. I'm proud of her. Hanna is the best thing to ever happen to me. She's seen me through my best and worse times and has always been my stable…well maybe not stable, but she's always been supportive.

"What's up with you today?" Spencer says as she sits across from me. Spencer and I have been friends since high school. We moved out of Rosewood and somehow ended up in the same town and school. Life is funny like that. Spencer decided to teach when she was living in Rome after we graduated high school.

"What do you mean?" I ask her as I move my fork around the green beans in my plastic container.

"You know what I mean. You seem down. Everything okay?" She asks then takes a sip of her water. I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"I don't know…it's this baby thing. Hanna is just so worked up about it." I tell her. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out. I quickly read the message from Hanna as Spencer speaks.

"She's probably just worried. All women have a fear of not being able to have a kid. Just be patient with her Em. It won't last forever." I put my phone back in my pocket and pack up my lunch.

"I have to go." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks.

"My baby beeper, formerly know as my phone, is telling me it's time to go try again. Woo Hoo!" I say with fake enthusiasm. Spencer chuckles around a bite of her sandwich and nods her head.

"Go get 'em tiger." I shake my head slightly and finish gathering my things. I go out the door of the teachers' lounge and walk down the hall towards the car. As I walk, I feel fingers touch the back of my wrist and I turn my head to see Hanna standing behind me.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask as she smiles at me.

"Looking for you. Come on." Hanna grabs my wrist and leads me down the hall. We get to the janitors closet and she smirks at the confused look I give her as she glances at me before opening the door. Hanna pulls me inside and locks the door.

"What are we doing in here?" I ask her.

"We have a 20-minute window maybe so we have to be quick." Hanna puts a hand on my collarbone and shoulder then pushes me against the back wall.

"Hanna we could get caught." I tell her. Hanna shrugs and begins to place light kisses against the skin of my neck.

"We won't. I promise. Now drop the pants." I do as I'm told and Hanna continues her assault of kisses to my body. Her teeth slowly grate over my collarbone as she works her way down my body. Hanna's hand slips under my shirt and she slowly makes her way to my bra clad breast. She begins to softly knead as she sucks on my pulse point. I bite back my moan and wrap my arms around her waist.

Hanna quickly removes my shirt from my body and begins working on my pants. I kiss her passionately as she unbuttons my jeans and shimmy's them down my legs. Her hand slips between the slit of my boxers and she grips my already growing member. I moan softly against her lips at the pressure and break our kiss long enough to slip her shirt over her head.

Hanna quickly drops to her knees and before I know it, I feel a moist heat around the head. God, she feels so good. Her hand moves along my shaft in a milking motion as her tongue glides around the tip slowly and dips into my slit. I bite my lip to keep any sounds at bay. Once I'm fully erect, Hanna's hand falls away and her mouth encases half my length. Hanna moves her head slowly, maintain a good seal around my width. My head instinctively falls back against the wall as I marvel in the sensation.

"Oh…" I let slip from my lips as she begins to take more of my length and use her hand stroke the rest. I place my hand on the top of her head and she takes as much as she can in her mouth, gagging slightly as I hit the back of her throat.

"Hanna…" I softly moan out. Hanna fastens her motions and I feel my toes start to curl. If she doesn't stop I won't be able to get the job the done. I try to push her away but she doesn't let up and takes my entire length. I bite my lip so hard I wouldn't be surprised if I draw blood. I've never been good at having quiet sex. I feel my orgasm quickly approaching but luckily Hanna has just let me go and stands back up. She gives me a mischievous smirk then turns around, her back towards me. Hanna grabs my hand and slides it up her thigh and underneath the black skirt she's wearing. I quickly come in contact with her warm mound and it registers that she's not wearing any underwear.

"You came prepared." I say next to her ear before I take her ear lobe gently between my teeth. Hanna's breath hitches slightly before she responds.

"I'm always prepared Em." Then she pushes my finger between her slit and I feel every bit of her warm wetness sliding down my finger. I muffle my moan in her neck and kiss and nibble the exposed area. Hanna places a hand behind my neck and moans as I rub circles around her engorged bud of nerves. I slide my finger down to her entrance and slowly enter her with one finger. She gasps slightly then presser her hips back into me.

"Don't tease." She says quietly so I remove my finger. I hike her skirt up as far as possible and she spreads her legs then leans forward a bit. I line myself up at her entrance and slowly push the head in. Hanna moans softly and I slide the rest of my length inside her.

"Oh yeah." She moans as I begin to thrust my pelvis into her.

"Stay quiet." I tell her. Hanna begins to rock with my pace and lets out soft moans as we go.

Our pace quickens and Hanna comes back into a standing position. I grip both her breasts and pull her back against me, pushing my length deeper inside of her.

"Fuck, Em." She moans and I place a hand over her mouth as I thrust faster and harder. Hanna's moans continue to grow in volume and I bite her shoulder as a way to suppress my own. I fell her walls begin to clench around me and my climax approaches quickly. I grip Hanna's hip and pull her as far into me as possible as we both orgasm. After we both regulate our breathing, Hanna slowly moves away from me and hands me my shirt.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you in the car?" I ask as I put my shirt back on.

"I thought this would be more fun." She says as she fixes her skirt.

"Maybe put some panties on before you go back to work." I tell her as she pulls her arms through her shirt. I pull my underwear and pants back up and make sure I don't have any stains on them.

"You look fine baby. I only took them off for you. They can come back on…unless you want them?" Hanna says as she dangles a pair of pink lace panties from her hand. Where did she get those?

"They're a little damp. I got so excited about seeing you today." She says seductively.

"Don't use that voice. I can't go out there after hearing that voice." Hanna chuckles and tosses her panties at my face.

"Keep them. In case you get excited again later on." She says then quickly pecks my lips.

"I have to go but I'll see you at home." She says and I nod my head.

"Have a good day." I tell her and I peck her again.

"You too. Bye. I love you." She says before heading out the door.

I'm not sure what that was about but it was better than it has been lately. Recently it's just been, take your clothes off and do it. Maybe she felt like we lost our intimacy too? I don't know. We'll see…

 _ **~1 week later ~**_

Maybe making a baby isn't so bad. Hanna and I have been having a lot more fun and it turns out, she felt like we were just going through the motions too. I'm so glad we talked about it and have been able to actually make love. I'm standing in line at the grocery store when my baby beeper goes off. It's time to try again. Well, at least this time it'll be fun. I quickly grab the groceries and head towards the car. When I get in the house, Hanna is no where in sight.

"Hanna?" I call out as I drop my keys in the bowl by the door. I get no answer so I go upstairs.

"Hanna?" I call out again. No response. Hm? That's weird… I go to the bedroom and sit on the bed.

"Han?" I call out once more.

"In the bathroom." She answers. She must not have heard me before. I start to pull my shirt off when I hear Hanna come in the room. I unclasp my bra and toss it to the floor as she looks at me.

"What are you doing?" She asks me and I shrug.

"Getting ready to make a baby. Why aren't you naked?" I ask as I tussle with my pant leg and try to maintain my balance.

"Because we're already pregnant." Hanna says with a grin while holding up a pregnancy test.

"We're…you're…" I can't even form a sentence. Hanna nods her head and I quickly embrace her in the biggest hug I can muster. Hanna hugs me back just as tight and chuckles.

"We're having a baby!" I exclaim as I pull back from our hug. I kiss her forehead and her cheeks then her nose and her lips. Hanna giggles and kisses me again.

"I have to call my mom!" She says and I giggle this time.

"Go! Call her! We can all celebrate!" I tell her and Hanna kisses me again.

"I love you so much." She says as we break away.

"I love you too. I'm going to get dressed now. We're going out. Call Ashley already!" I tell her and she chuckles as she makes her way across the room to grab her phone.

I knew everything would work itself out on its own. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
